IDOLA SEKOLAH
by Acely Do
Summary: Kyungsoo sangat benci berdekatan dengan hal yang berbau 'Idola Sekolah'. Namun takdir berkata lain. -Bad Summary. KAISOO. GS. RnR.


Apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah mendengar kata 'Idola' ?

Orang yang sangat dikagumi?

Orang yang terkenal?

Atau mungkin yang lain?

Apapun itu, secara garis besar idola adalah sosok yang sangat dikagumi oleh orang banyak.

Lalu...

Apakah kalian pernah berpikir tentang 'idola sekolah' ?

Yang aku tau, dari sekian banyak cerita cinta remaja di sekolah yang telah kubaca. Rata- rata diantaranya menceritakan seorang yang kurang beruntung, lalu secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan idola sekolah dan ia tertolong. Kemudian mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan hidup bahagia.

Bukankah pernyataanku benar?

Aku yakin, banyak diantara gadis remaja sepertiku mendambakan hal seperti itu.

Namun sejujurnya aku tidak suka hal seperti itu. Hal itu terlalu konyol bagiku. Kenapa?

Rata- rata idolah sekolah selalu sombong dan arogan.

Rata- rata idola sekolah selalu menganggap diri mereka adalah yang terbaik.

Rata- rata idola sekolah sangat membanggakan ketampanan dan kecantikan fisik mereka.

Rata- rata...

Oh sepertinya cukup, aku tak perlu membahas terlalu jauh. Dan yang aku ungkapkan hanya rata- rata saja. Rata- rata, ingat? Bukan berarti semua idola sekolah seperti itu. Masih ada juga yang normal. Misalkan idola sekolah yang menjadi sosok idola karena prestasinya. Ya, aku tidak munafik untuk tidak menyukai orang rajin dan pintar seperti itu.

Tetapi, karena dominasi keburukan mereka yang ada di mataku, membuatku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Dan aku sempat membenci sosok itu.

Namun, kenapa takdir berkata lain?

Apa pendapat kalian ketika aku menyatakan diri bahwa sekarang ini aku adalah seorang kekasih dari idola sekolah. Dan berjalannya hubunganku hampir mirip dengan cerita fiksi yang kubaca.

Akankah kalian berpikir bahwa aku begitu beruntung?

Aku memang berpikir beruntung menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi bukan berarti aku merasa beruntung menjadi 'kekasih dari idola sekolah'.

Bukan.

Aku senang dengannya sebelum mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah sosok idola sekolah. Jika sejak pertama aku tau bahwa ia adalah seorang idola sekolah, mungkin aku enggan menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Tunggu!

Bukan maksudku sekarang tidak menyukainya lagi, setelah aku mengetahui jati dirinya. Dia baik, bahkan sangat baik. Tapi hanya saja aku cukup tidak siap dengan kenyataan ini. Aku tidak menyukai hal- hal yang berkaitan dengan idola sekolah. Tetapi aku menjadi kekasih dari idola sekolah.

Oh ayolah, bayangkan saja. Kau mebenci seseorang, namun dia malah menjadi kekasihmu sendiri? Akan ada sebuah rasa yang mengganjal bukan di hatimu?

Banyak hal yang kurasakan ketika menjadi kekasihnya. Tentunya banyak rasa yang kurasakan ketika menjadi kekasihnya. Tak terkecuali dengan rasa sakit.

Taukah kalian kalau kami harus menyembunyikan hubungan kami?

Taukah kalian bagaimana rasa sakit yang kurasakan ketika hubungan kami mulai diketahui orang lain?

Cacian.

Makian.

Sindiran.

Atau apapun yang kuterima dari orang yang mengagumi kekasihku?

Taukah kalian bagaimana sakitnya ketika kekasihmu di dekati oleh perempuan lain dan perempuan tersebut berniat merebut kekasihmu?

Taukah kalian bagaimana sakitnya ketika banyak orang yang mengharapkan kandasnya hubunganmu?

Taukah kalian bagaimana sakitnya ketika mereka dengan berbagai cara yang telah mereka perbuat untuk memisahkanku dengannya?

Baiklah, aku sama sekali tidak meminta belas kasihan dari kalian. Tolong jangan mengatakan bahwa aku gadis yang begitu beruntung karena memilikinya atau aku gadis yang sangatlah kasihan karena memilikinya.

Dan sekarang.

Aku ingin berbagi sedikit kisahku pada kalian.

 **\- Do Kyungsoo -**

\--

Hai..

Lanjut tidak ya?

wkwk...

Oh iya, ini ff yang ace post ya. Mohon maaf jika memang banyak kesalahan penulisan dan ceritanya gaje. Maklum masih pemula dan ya, manusia emang tempatnya salah :v

Cepat atau tidaknya dilanjutnya cerita ini tergantung dengan respon dari kalian semua hehe...

 _ **See you on next chapter~~~**_


End file.
